


Home Sick

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a cold, Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #050 "comfort"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack reached the phone half-way through its fourth ring. "O'Neill."

" _How is he?_ " asked Sam's voice, worriedly.

Her husband looked over at the bundle of blankets on the living room sofa, which was avidly watching some kind of documentary on TV, in time to see a small hand reach out from under the fabric to grab another tissue.

"He's fine," Jack assured her. "It's just a cold, Carter."

" _I know_ ," said Sam. " _But it is the fifth time I've had meetings when Jake's been home sick, and he's only seven! I'm starting to feel like a bad mother._ "

Jack only just managed not to chuckle at that. "You're a fantastic mother, Sam," he said. "Haven't you heard him telling all the kids at school about his mom, the scientist-general?"

" _Yeah, I have. But that still doesn't mean I shouldn't be there._ "

"Carter," he began, but a small voice said, "Dad?"

Jake had shifted his pile of blankets so he could blink up at his father. "Can I have more tea?"

"Sure thing, buddy. Here, talk to your mom for a minute."

As Jack ducked into the kitchen, he could hear Jake's half of the conversation, "Hi, Mom... well, my head hurts and my nose is runny... Yes, I took my medicine... Dad's doing okay— he's letting me watch the Discovery Channel, even though there's a hockey game on... A.J.'s staying with Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala 'cause she doesn't want to catch my cold... I don't mind that you're not here, Mom, I know how important you are... Okay... Okay... Bye, Mom. Love you!"

Jack traded Jake the switched-off phone for his cup of tea and plopped down beside him. "What'd Mom say?"

"That she wants me to rest and get better. And she said for you to give me a hug from her."

"Done," said Jack, and added a second one, "from me."

"I really don't mind that Mom's gone sometimes," said Jake. "I wish she didn't have to go, but I know why she has to. She's got to be in charge, so she can make sure that all the kids on Earth are safe, even if she can't spend as much time with me. Besides, I've got you to take care of me, right, Dad?"

Jack wondered how his kid had gotten so smart, and figured it probably it was probably Sam's doing.

"Always, kiddo," he promised.

THE END


End file.
